A New Beginning
by abreedlove
Summary: It begins after the mockingjay... Peeta was hurt by the capitol. Katniss has found him and are now living together and they continue on with their life... If you want to know more start reading...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story please review.  
I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins  
This story starts after the Mockingjay

[Katniss's POV]

After all this mess I finally get to see Peeta again. Hopefully he gets better.  
When I saw him he was hurt badly.  
Let's go to the part when I start to talk to him.  
"Hey Peeta, are you alright?"  
"Yeah just a little tired." He says.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Ok good just checking because you don't look okay."

[Peeta's POV]

Why did she ask me if I was okay? Im fine, I think.  
I just got back from the capitol capturing me.  
I guess I'm fine.  
She doesn't understand what happened to me while I was gone.  
I'm just really tired.

Katniss asks me," How bad was the capitol?"

I reply," I can't explain it's difficult."

Katniss says," Im just really happy you are back because I missed you."

[Katniss's POV]

Im so happy he's back I missed him so much. Why would the capitol hurt him? I don't want to ask him what they did to him but he probably won't tell me anything he's probably too tired to tell me.

I guess I'll ask him in a month or two...

[Haymitch's POV]

I start to remember when I was in the hunger games when I was almost killed. That reminds me I need to check on Peeta. I got to check on them, I need to see if Peeta is alright.

So later that day, I go knock on their door.

"It's me Haymitch, open the door."

There's silence. I wait a minute and knock again. There's no answer. I 'm just going to walk in.

"I'm coming in."

"Katniss, I'm fine." Peeta says.

"No you're not fine." Katniss replies.

[Katniss's POV]

He's is not fine. He looks like he was in a coma. He was captured from the capitol what do you expect, he got a coma from the capital.

"I'm just going to go to the store I'll be back in a little bit."

"Why are you going to the store?" Peeta asks

"To get a few things."

While I was in the store I got some medicine to help his headache. He told me he had a headache before Haymitch came over to check on us. I also need to get some bandages because he has a huge cut in his arm.

When I get home I see that Haymitch is still here asleep. I leave him alone and go to my room where lies a sleeping Peeta. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Should I wake him up maybe not. So I wake him up and he starts hitting and kicking in his sleep. If I wake him up he'll. Hit me but I wake him anyway. Then he punches me in the face and I finally wake him.

Find out what happens next on the next chapter. Hope you liked it. There will be more later. I will start posting more often. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.  
-Abreedlove


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's another chapter hope you like it.  
I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

[Katniss's POV]  
All of a sudden Peeta hits me in the face he had a nightmare again. Oh no. What's going to happen now will he jump up and hurt me or wake up and comfort me? I hope he doesn't hurt me.

[Peeta's POV]  
I wake up with Katniss crying.  
"What happened?"

Katniss says," You punched me in the face while you were asleep."

"I did, Im sorry."

Katniss replies, "Its ok I know you didn't mean it. How bad is it?"

I reply with "not that bad. But we need to get it stitched up that's for sure.  
"Ok."  
So we go to the hospital to get her face stitched up. We go to the reception desk to get signed in when Katniss starts freaking out.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Im bleeding."  
"Nurse, we need a doctor now my girlfriend is bleeding. "  
"Ok, I will get one."  
[Katniss's POV]  
Oh no, now Im bleeding. Seriously. Not now in the hospital. I might need stitches. I hate stitches. They hurt so badly.  
After they got the doctor, he said im going to need stitches and im going to need to be careful. After he put the stitches he said," it's going to be sore and it's going to hurt for a while so be careful and try not to touch it. Put this ointment on twice a day so it can heal."  
"Okay, I will."

On the way home I start to not feel well so I tell Peeta.  
"Peeta I don't feel good im dizzy."  
"When we get home lay down."  
"Alright."  
When we get home I lay down on the bed.  
"Peeta can you lay down with me?"  
"Yes."

[Peeta's POV]  
I lay down with her until we both fall asleep.  
I wake up later that night from Katniss kicking and screaming.  
"Katniss wake up! Wake up!  
"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" She says in her sleep.  
"Katniss wake up!" I start to shake her to wake her up.  
"Huh?"  
"You started kicking and screaming in your sleep. What was your nightmare about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Im serious tell me."  
"Fine, it was about you and me back in the hunger games and you were getting stabbed to death I was screaming your name over and over again."

[Katniss's POV]  
I was so scared to tell him that but I did.

{Five months later}

I finally got the bandages off and my face is back to normal. Im glad I don't look like I did before. It is still a little sore and noticeable.

Hope you guys liked it ask for more.  
-Abreedlove


End file.
